sandwiches_and_dhampirsfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Alisa Clifford
Alisa Clifford is the late mother of Akane Sakamoto and the wife of Koji Sakamoto. She was a member of the Vampire Assassin Guild called Flares, but she quit the guild right after she secretly married Koji. History Alisa Clifford was born and raised in Chicago, Illinois. During her teenage years, Chicago was invaded by vampires. At the age of 16, she was handpicked by the members of one of the vampire assassin guild called the Flares, since it was mandatory for all teenagers to join any vampire assassin guild. She was trained in hand-to-hand combat, which made her master her training. At the age of 21, she met a vampire named Koji Sakamoto and tried to kill him, but failed after she saw a sense of innocence and warmth in his eyes. She befriended and eventally fell in love with Koji. Since it was taboo for Humans and Vampires to be a couple, Alisa and Koji decided to break that taboo. The two got married in secret, and she had to lie to the Flares out of fear she might get kicked out for having a relationship with a vampire. Four years later, Alisa got pregnant. Despite the fact Koji told her the disadvantages of giving birth to a Human-Vampire hybrid and she was suggested an abortion, Alisa showed no fear to death. Alisa spent her last moments holding their baby and telling Koji to watch over her. Appearance Alisa is taller than Koji and has a bulky, hourglass build, slightly ashy skin, messy auburn hair that reaches her back and brown eyes. Her hair is one of the distinctive features of the "Bloody Flames" (all Flares members are redheads). Her Flares attire consists of a beige trenchcoat with the Flares coat on it, an off-white long-sleeved shirt, dark gray trousers with a black belt and black knee-high boots. In addition, she carries a large olive drab backpack, with a vial of medicines and knives. She also hides a gun under her thigh. Her casual attire consists of a white top, black leggings, pink flats and an apron. Personality According to Koji, Alisa was a very kind and a gentle person who tried to see the best outcomes and had quite of a sense of humor (consisting mostly of puns). She has a strong devotion to her kind and will kill every single supernatural creature around her, to protect them. While in battles, Alisa showed no mercy to any evil creature, but right after she saw Koji, she felt pity for his sense of innocence and warmth in his eyes. After falling in love with Koji and bonding with him, she took the thought-provoking decision to break the taboo. When Alisa got pregnant, she showed no fear of death and giving birth to her human-vampire hybrid child. Even in death, she showed warmth to her child and made a promise that she will always watch her. In spite of her qualities, Alisa was rather dishonest and deceiving; she had to decept for a living back when she was still part of the Flares. She had to lie to her family about her school performance and entourage, she lied to her previous partner about her relationship, she lied to her guild about her reasons to retire, and she hid Koji the fact she could use an artificial womb to save herself. When she met Akane in her dream, she sugarcoated her cause of death even if her daughter was well aware of the situation (but it is still unknown whether Alisa lied entirely or her excuse had bits of truth). She was extremely determined and when Alisa wanted something to happen, she would do anything, ever kill herself, to make that certain thing happen. She wanted to sacrifice herself for Akane, and used her lying skills to convince Kji there is no reason she should terminate or use magical means. Relationships Koji Sakamoto Alisa was the one who wore the pants in her and Koji's relationship. While he was intelligent, sophisticated but controlled and unemotional half, she was the brutish, skilled and emotional one. Akane Sakamoto See also: Alisa and Akane Abilities Alisa is one of the strongest vampire assassins in the United States and she possesses skills that only a mastered vampire assassin can ever achieve. *'Weapon Specialist' - Alisa is a skilled weapon specialist. She usually uses miscellaneous types knives, swords and guns. She also carries a bag around her waist that contains knives aside from medicines. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant' - Weapons aside, Alisa is shown to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. She was able to knock her opponents unconscious with a single kick and a throw. *'Enchanced Reflexes' - Alisa is has inborn agility, flexibility and dexterity. She is able to move, jump, climb and run incredibly fast without much difficulty. She is however able to get exhausted rather quickly. *'Enchanced Durability '- Alisa has an incredible stamina can actually take a great amount of damage; this was first shown when her opponent threw a bomb at her. Even though the explosion was massive and despite suffering a life-threathening injury, Alisa was still able to fight. *'Enchanced Strength' - Alisa was able to decapitate two vampires easily, which she described as easy "slicing paper". Trivia *Alisa desired to keep her maiden name when she married Koji. *Her favorite food is yogurt. *Koji mentioned that Alisa loved to read book with romance and adventure. *Considering the theory that Alisa only gave up her physical form to give birth to Akane, it is implied she is currently a spirit incarnated into her daughter, thus making her "still alive", albeit in a "limbo" like state. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Vampire Assassin Category:Characters Category:Deceased Categorie:Mothers Categorie:Sakamoto Family Categorie:Clifford Family